You and Me Together: Rewrite
by Twibieber
Summary: as you can see this is a much better version of my original story. Plot is still the same but some things are different.


An: So here's my rewrite of You and Me together. Hope this one is much better than my first one. The main idea is kind of the same.

Title: You and Me Together

Pairing: Emmett and Bella

Summary: Isabella Swan, a Dhampir is, in a coven with her sisters and their soul mates/husbands. The coven as a whole decides that they need to move again after one of them slips up and almost kills someone. They move to Forks, Washington to start over thinking that no other vampires are in that area. But they were wrong. The Cullens another clan in the area lives there too. In the Cullens coven Emmett is mate less as is Bella. When they meet it's not exactly love at first sight.

Chapter 1

BPOV

I ran right behind Selena and Amber. We were on our way to our new house in Forks. I'd be posing as a senior in high school while Amber and Selena would be working with children and Emily would be working at an interior design company. Emerson, Justin and Carson, well I had no clue what they were going to do. As we ran the remaining mile I saw our house come into view and it was beautiful. Everyone else already saw it so they sped up and went right in. I followed about a minute later. The inside looked much better than the outside.

"Em you outdid yourself this time."

"What? Don't deny that you don't like it."

"It's fabulous. One of the best jobs you've done in your life sis."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Bella. If you like this then you'll sure as hell love your new room."

"Yeah. Let me show you." Amber said grabbing my hand

She pulled me up the stairs and onto the third floor. She made a right and walked to a lavender colored door. She opened it and revealed this huge room with Twilight Purple walls with a white trim. It had a 4 post bed in the middle with a purple comforter. I was surprised that it turned so good. Amber left me alone in my room in peace. I sat down on my bed and just relaxed. About 30 minutes later there was a knock at my door. I opened it and their stood Selena looking impatient.

"Hey Bella. How do you like your new room?"

"I love it."

"That's great Bella. I just wanted to check up on you

"Selena I'm not 11 anymore. I'll be ok for periods of time by myself."

"I know but Mom said to watch you even after she passed."

"But I don't need you guys watching me all the time! I'm freaking 17 for crying out loud. I don't need you guys hovering over me!" I said starting to get an attitude.

"Bella you will not talk to me in that tone."

"I can talk to you any way I want. You're my sister but not my mom. Remember I ripped mu way out of her and you guys couldn't save her."

"Even though I'm not mom you will treat me with respect."

"Stop trying to think you're my mother I know very little about."

"Bella stop acting like you're the only one hurt. We lost a mother we had all our lives. Then she had to get knocked up with a vampire after cheating on my father to have you." She spat my way.

"Selena you know what? Leave me the hell alone. I don't wanna see you or talk to you right now. So get out of my room!" I yelled at her.

She left and I opened my window and climbed out. I needed to relieve some stress. I got out and started running into the woods. I needed to occupy myself before I go and do something I regret. I decided to go hunt when I caught the scent of 2 vampires. They noticed me too and stopped. It was 2 male vampires, A huge buff brown haired hot guy and a not as buff blonde guy with this sexy hair.

"Who are you?" Honey haired asked.

"Why Hello to you too honey." I said

"What my dear brother was saying Miss. Was that we wanted to know what your name is.

"I'm Bella. Isabella Swan to be formal."

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Emmett McCarthy Cullen and this is my brother from another mother, Jasper Whitlock Hale."

"Pleasure. So do you guys live in the area?"

"Yeah we live 5 miles west of here"

"Oh I live 5 miles east. We just moved here because my brother-in-law, Justin slipped up.

"You are in a coven?" Jasper said

"Yea." I said

"If you're in a coven, they don't you have to be a vampire?" Jasper asked.

"I am a vampire."

"I hear a heartbeat." He said

"I'm only half vampire and half human. My mom was human and my dad is or was a vampire."

"Oh." They both said.

"Yeah. Who are you living here with?"

"Oh! Our coven there is 7 of us. Everyone has their soul mate except for Em here."

"There are 7 of us too. 4 girls and 3 guys."

"Nice."

"Yea."

"So what are you doing out this late."

"Oh my gosh. Please stop acting like my sister Selena. That's why I'm out. We got into an argument and I left to relieve myself."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey Bella? How would you like to come meet our family so you at least know some people that are like you around here?

"I wouldn't want to disturb what they are doing."

"Oh Carlisle and Esme will love you."

"What."

"Esme has the power of compassion so right off the bat she'll love you like her own."

"I've never had someone like that."

"You'll love her."

"OK."

Emmett and jasper started running and I followed close behind them. And about a few minutes later another house just as beautiful as mine came into view. It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me. The house had glass walls on the outside so you could see in. It was beautiful.

"You like it don't you Bella?"

"I don't like it." I started

"I love it a little bit more than my own house."

"Well come on in and you can meet the rest of the Cullens."

I walked up the steps with them and we walked into a living room. There were 5 other vampires sitting around just having a conversation. They stopped as soon as we walked in.

"Emmett, Jasper who's this?" Blondie guy asked.

"Guys this is Bella Swan. Her and her coven just moved into the area. Jasper and I found her when we were out hunting."

"Oh how nice."

"Bella this is Carlisle and his wife/soul mate Esme, Edward and his wife/soul mate Rose, and you already know Jasper but this is his wife Alice." Emmett said while pointing to each and every one of them.

"It's so nice to meet you all."

"Bella I just know we'll be the best of friends." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Ok." I said scarred.

"So Bella how many people are in your coven?" Carlisle asked.

"There are 7 of us. It's me, my 3 sisters, Selena, Emily, and Amber and their husbands, Justin, Emerson, and Carson."

"Wonderful so what do you guys plan on doing while you're here."

"Well I'm going to pose as a senior in high school, my 2 sisters are going to be working with kids and Emily is going to be an interior designer for a company in Seattle. One of their husbands is going to be teaching at the school and the other 2; I have no idea what they are doing."

"Finally! We have someone we can talk to at school that actually understands." Emmett said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well usually we keep to ourselves and don't talk to the humans unless we have to."

"Oh" I said

"Bella if you don't mind me asking this but if you're a vampire how come I hear a heartbeat?"

"Oh that's because I'm a Dhampir, meaning that I'm half and half."

"That is so cool Bella." Rose said. It was the first time I heard her talk to me.

"It is pretty cool."

Then we all heard a knock at the door. Emmett went to answer it.

'Hello. I came to get my sister-in-law Bella." I heard Justin say

"Justin? Dude is that you?"

"Emmett?"

**THE END of Chapter 1. I wonder how Emmett and Bella's brother in law know each other. Guess you'll find out later.**

**Please review because just like the Black Eyed Peas, I just can't get enough.**

**Please also let me know if you like this because I am a sucker for feedback.**

**Thanks readers!**

**-TwiBieber**


End file.
